Question: Add. $51 + 22.6 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $5$ ${1}$ $.$ ${0}$ $2$ $2$ $.$ ${6}$ Because ${51}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $5$ ${1}$ $.$ ${0}$ $+$ $2$ ${2}$ $.$ ${6}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $3$ $.$ $6$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({51} + {22}) + {0.6}\\\\ &=73 + {0.6}\\\\ &=73.6 \end{aligned}$ $51 + 22.6=73.6$